Troubled Waters
by The Blue Moon Fairy
Summary: Is blood truly thicker than water? if so which is deeper? The time has come for my main fic Troubled Waters to be put up yaaayyyy! happy reading :D p.s rated M as things may change later :
1. prologue

**Troubled Waters.**

**A/N: Well my pretties the time has eventually come for the prologue of Troubled Waters to appear on screens near you **** now, I own NONE of the fabulous characters in this fic apart from two men who go by the name of Alan and George / evil foxy grandpa they're mine *evil grin* **** the latter name for George isn't mentioned in this fic by the way so no need to worry! As I was saying the rest of the cast belongs to the amazing world and imagination of Jill Murphy well there's my disclaimer sorted now I'd just like to give a special thanks to Kimmeth for helping me with my plot, NCD for all of her advice, THCMPG for help choosing the title and her enthusiasm also everyone else who was there giving me moral support and finally , I wish you all... very happy reading! **

It was an ice cold night in the month of November and all was silent as the mysteriously thick fog descended upon the village as a dark silhouette waited patiently for the woman that he was supposed to be meeting. It was unlike her to be late for anything, time keeping was her hobby and she was extremely obsessive about it. As he had predicted the wicked woman materialised out of nowhere, he lowered the hood on his cape so that she could see his face.

"Hecketty, lovely to see you again." He spoke with sincerity evident in his soft husky voice.

"George, how have you been?" her grin reflected that of Satan's signature scrawled across her face.

"Marvellous my sweet, how is our dear Alan?"

"He's grown into quite a young man and has finally lost the Irish accent, what about your darling granddaughter?"

"Coming along beautifully is our plan still going to go ahead?" he snarled.

"I have discussed it with Alan, he is unhappy about it but I managed to sway him to see it from our point of view." Hecketty hid a wicked smile. "Have you brought the locket so that he can recognise her?"

"Would I forget?" George asked rhetorically.

Hecketty grinned and held out her clasped hand, slowly opening it to reveal a golden heart shaped locket on a delicate chain. All the while George was mimicking Hecketty's actions until they both muttered a spell under their breath and threw the lockets into the air; hers became a raven which flew became the shape of a red Trail Blazer dragon and roared in fury before bursting into a flame and burning its way through her bag. The pact had been made and there was no going back, Hecketty had just made a deal with the very person who gave the devil nightmares.

"I'll see you at the ballroom dance tomorrow my dear" with this he laid a delicate kiss on her hand and watched as she materialised into a cloud of purple smoke.

He stood alone in the shadowed alleyway with his malicious thoughts once again burying themselves deep within his mind and a grin of pure evil spread across his ageing face as he turned and briskly stormed down the alley cackling whilst thinking of what was in store for his beloved granddaughter and the power that he would soon regain.

**So this is who I am  
and this is all I know  
and I must choose to live  
for all that I can give  
the spark that makes the power grow  
**

**XXX**

George was in a frantic search for his granddaughter, just hours away from the ballroom dance and she was nowhere in sight. The door quietly clicked open to reveal the face of a timid eighteen year old girl peering around the heavy oaken door.

"Grandfather, did you call?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"ah there you are, come here my dear I have a gift for you" the girl watched suspiciously as her grandpa made a beautifully wrapped and laced green box materialise from behind his back and signalled for her to come closer, he handed her the box and silently watched as she read the label.

_To my darling Constance,_

_Wear this to the ball tonight_

_My entire love grandpa George.___

"A ball, grandpa I'm not going to a ball you know how I hate them." Constance was silenced by a harsh glare and the drop of tone in her grandfather's voice which turned from a soft tranquil note into a dangerous growl.

"get up those stairs this instant Constance how dare you disobey me, and don't take too long we're already late." He noted that she was still standing there staring at him so he quickly raised his hand as a threat, this was enough to send her running to the stairs, not stopping until she was in the safety of her undecorated room and the door was fastened by a magical charm as well as the key. Undraping her thick curtains Constance was slightly dazed by the sudden blast of light entering her eyes which forced her to stagger onto her bed, usually she would have been more gentle with the bed seeing as its frame had belonged to her grandmother except this was a serious case of either sitting down or falling down and when it came to it she would choose the former any day of the week. Carefully untying the box and holding the dress in front of her, Constance took a slight gasp at the beauty of it. The embroidery was magnificent and matched the colour of the dress perfectly. Once Constance had slipped the dress on the fine detail in the cut and the décor were really brought to life, the short laced beaded sleeves sat just below her shoulders on each arm which led flowingly on to the front of her dress which was low cut and equally as laced and had the same amount of detail as the sleeves. She noticed how the corseted top led into an over fanciful flowing bottom, which trailed along the floor when she walked. Leaving her bedroom Constance slowly stepped down the stairs careful not to step on the end of her dress and saw her grandfather sitting in his usual chair by the fire place swirling his brandy around in the spherical glass, every now and then taking the occasional sip then going back to his swirling. How her grandpa managed to get changed and resettled so quickly was beyond her, these thoughts were soon interrupted when her grandfather spoke.

"Constance you look amazing, black really is your colour my darling however, your outfit is still incomplete and don't even get me started on your hair."

Before Constance could interject she felt herself gain in height, her hair being pulled into a loose bun at the back of her head fastened by a beaded clip which spread over her hair barely visible since like her dress it was black, the same colour as her hair and two corkscrew locks hung down the side of her face, her hands and forearms were covered by a pair of black satin gloves and finally a delicate black fan appeared in her right hand. Taken aback by the moment Constance was silent still staring at her dainty heels when she realised that George was talking, he noticed her lack of attention and an aggravated look appeared across his ageing face.

"Constance, tell me my dear, what did I just say?" his relaxed tone sent icicles darting down her spine and into her heart. Constance's throat was like a desert she knew better than to ignore her grandfather, she had learnt that lesson from the tender age of nine when she was rendered unconscious for none less than three days then left in her room for the rest of the week until her grandfather was certain that she had learnt her lesson.

"I-I don't know" Constance replied cautiously fully aware of what should be coming next.

George's face was like thunder he couldn't stand Constance ignoring him. As he once again felt himself raising his left hand to the girl he caught the fearful look on her face he remembered that in order to get what he wanted everything needed to go accordingly and that the slightest slip of temper could be the reason for all of his planning and effort to go to waste. Acting quickly to rectify his so far one and only mistake, George made a golden heart shaped locket appear and hang delicately from his fingers. Constance's face automatically turned from fear to amazement, never before had she seen such fine embossing she noted how the bird stood out so magnificently from its neat background and how the raven looked so life like, every line served a purpose in the detail whether it be a line from the branch that the bird was resting on or just a single feather on one of its wings.

"Grandfather its beautiful!"

"That it is my dear, look after it and never remove it" he replied smoothly.

Constance gave George a withdrawn smile before lunging forward and hugging him and, noticing his obvious discomfort at her motion, she then released her grip and pulled away.

"Thank you, Grandpa, I really do love it," Constance said, finding this to be a better option than the one that she had previously chosen.

"I'm glad, now come on we have a ball to attend and thanks to you we are now fashionably late."

Constance looked down to the floor: how did George always manage to make her feel so guilty?

"Oh don't look so down Constance I'm sure that you will have a wonderful time and find a marvellous dance partner." George hid an inward smile.

"Grandfather I'm not dancing, I hate dancing!"

"Girl, you are seriously wearing my patience thin; get in that coach now or so help me I will drag you in there myself, and I will not be happy!"

Constance shuddered she hated it when her grandfather was in a mood like this; he was always so unpredictable and stubborn. Deciding that she would like to remain conscious Constance hurriedly made her way over to the carriage that her grandfather had hired.

"Wizards" she thought "flying is so much easier."

George materialized next to the door of the coach and offered Constance his hand to help her into it knowing that the dress and heels that she was wearing were not built for climbing. Once they were both seated inside the carriage the reins man snapped the reins and the coach jumped forward jolting Constance from her seat and throwing her across the carriage only to be caught and re-seated by George.

"Steady now girl, we don't want any accidents before we arrive at the ball do we?" Constance flinched as George raised his hand and brushed one of her corkscrew locks off of her ashen face.

"Why do you always flinch every time my hand moves, honestly you're more spooked by sudden movements than the horse pulling this damned carriage?"

"I don't mean to grandpa, it's just habit, I'm sorry." Constance replied impulsively not wanting to anger her grandfather like earlier.

"Yes, well we will have none of that tonight Constance is it understood?"

"But I" Constance was abruptly interrupted by her grandfather clasping her chin with his cold hand and staring directly into her widened eyes he could see the fear in them and he relished this.

"I asked whether it was understood" his voice was threatening and low as he tightened his grip on her chin to the point of pain.

"Yes!" Constance cried, the tears in her eyes begging him to release his hold on her.

"Good." The horse and carriage came to a halt. "It seems that we have arrived." George said in a cavalier manner releasing his tight grip on her delicate face and materializing in order to assist her out of the carriage. George marched up the path leading to the entrance of the grand hall with Constance pursuing him as quickly as she could in her current footwear.

**XXX**

As they reached the varnished mahogany doors George pulled back heavily on the iron lion head doorknockers and then released them, seeing Constance take a step back he spoke.

"Don't forget our little talk that we had in the carriage Constance" Constance knew that this was not simply a reminder it was more than that, it was a threat. The weighty doors were elegantly pulled open to reveal the face of a strict looking woman wearing a high necked and long sleeved ball gown, like Constance's the ball gown was pure black however it had traces of dark green laced patterns all over it. The woman's wicked greenish grey eyes surveyed Constance's attire judgingly before staring at her directly in the eyes and sharply turning her attention to George.

"Ah George you made it, you're half an hour late."She stated cynically.

"Fashionably" he replied slickly their grins growing wider by the second.

Constance was stunned, never before had she seen a grin that could match let alone beat her grandfather's when it came to having a sinister nature about it. The woman's teeth were quite literally the colour of her hair, a dull shade of what Constance couldn't tell whether it was a faded blond, brown or pale ginger. In the end she decided to settle for a mixture of all three.

"This must be Constance." Hecketty said, mischievously hooking a cold finger under her chin raising her face to meet hers. "A little jumpy though isn't she George; I thought that you said she would make a good student."

"Trust me Hecketty she won't be a good student, she will be your best student can you not see the power behind those sparkling eyes?"

"Student, Grandpa why didn't you...?"

"Constance go inside! Hecketty and I need to have a little chat." Constance's mouth gave a slight twitch before she entered the large building not noticing the greedy grin on Hecketty's face as she passed. **  
** "As I was saying my dear..." George continued.

**XXX**

The sound of her grandfather's voice faded as she slowly but surely got further down the decorative landing. The loud, slow music was swirling around Constance's head like the dancers on the floor below her and the vast intake of golden pillars with matching chandeliers confused her vision. Her mind went into a sudden faze of haziness which caused her to lose all little concentration that she may have been retaining at the time. Before Constance knew it she was falling, over what exactly she was unsure of however, she was fully aware of a hand grasping her upper arm and another being placed firmly yet gently on the centre of her back pulling her up and around before she could hit the tiled floor.

"whoa take it easy, we don't want any injuries occurring now do we?" Constance looked up at the stranger as he removed his hand from her back and brushed the out of place curl from her face. He noticed her flinch at this and made a mental note to not use such sudden movements, after all if his auntie got on well with the man who had brought her up then the poor girl's life couldn't be something to covet. His mental note taking was interrupted when he thought he heard the voice of an angel, a voice so soft and sweet that there couldn't possibly have been any other explanation for it. Looking around the room he soon came to realise that the voice was not that of an angel's but of a timid eighteen year old girl.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked, she could have sworn that she had seen those eyes before, but where? In the end Constance realised that she was stalling.

"Who are you?" Constance repeated shakily.

"I'm so sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself properly. My name is Alan, you are?" he replied with apparent interest.

"Constance."

"Well Constance, would you care to dance?" he held out his hand for her to take.

Constance stood looking at the hand for several seconds before looking up at Alan and answering his question. "I'm sorry I don't dance." She said taking a step backwards.

Alan withdrew his hand "Constance let yourself have some fun don't keep that beautiful face hidden in the darkness, dance."

"I keep myself to myself, if that is what you see as darkness then I have become accustomed to it, you know it's strange when I was a child I used to be afraid of the dark, of being alone whereas now being alone is all that I want and I finally realise just how foolish that child was." The whole way through this statement Constance had been staring at the floor seemingly not knowing that she had even said this out loud but for some reason she felt a certain warmth towards Alan, a type of trust in a way.

"Constance look at me" she raised her head slowly so that their eyes met and each could see the others sincerity. Alan continued, "which is more foolish a child afraid of the dark or an adult afraid of the light?" Alan once again held out his hand which was wrapped in a white glove. "Would you honour me with this dance?"

Constance glared at the raised hand, after a long pause Alan took this to be his answer and just as he lowered his arm Constance gingerly took hold of his hand, noticing the wide grin on his face as they walked down the red carpeted stairs she allowed herself a smile. Was this what happiness without fear felt like? Constance abruptly found herself being spun around sharply so that she was facing Alan and was pulled into waltz position her head was like her emotions spinning on an endless merry-go-round confused by the overly loud music mixed with the intimacy of the moment could it be? could she possibly be falling for this man? Of course not she couldn't be; what happened to all her ideas of not letting in and therefore not getting hurt, to what her grandpa had taught her? Constance had morals and she was sticking to them, but what was it about this man that made her question them?

**And I will stand for my dream if I can  
symbol of my faith in who I am  
but you are my only  
**

Alan couldn't help but to stare at the woman in front of him he adored the way that her dark brunet hair sat perfectly the whole way through the dance, the way her dark brown eyes glistened in the light, the elegancy with which she carried herself and the soft cherry lips which showed such contrast when compared to her fair skin. How he'd love to have those lips pressed against his own even for a second; after all, wasn't a moment spent in heaven worth an eternity in hell? How he'd love to let his emotions run away with him to submit completely to his heart and block out all reality, just Constance and himself in an endless dance, in an endless spiral which would become life. However much he wanted this though, he knew that it just could not be his part in the plan of atrocity was vital and there was no going back for him or for anyone. Why must such angels be denied their wings leaving them defenceless and open to attack in this merciless world of greed and deceit? Alan loved her and there was no denying that after all which fool ever said that there was no such thing as love at first sight?

**And I must follow on the road that lies ahead  
and I won't let my heart control my head  
but you are my only  
**

The music finally came to an end and the grand hall erupted with the sound of clapping and applause. The orchestra started playing yet another song and Alan could resist the cherry lips no longer as he went to lean in he heard someone deliberately cough behind him he looked around to see Hecketty and George dancing behind them. Constance smiled sweetly and once again took hold of Alan's hand so that they were dancing, she knew that the night would eventually come to an end and wanted to make the most of it seeing as she would never again have an eighteenth birthday Constance decided that she wanted to spend it doing the very thing that she usually hated, dancing.

Alan was still unable to take his eyes off of her how could he let this beauty be harmed? How would he ever be able to live with his decision? To do this would be like taking a perfect rose and hurling it into the raging fire without a second thought. It was at this point that Alan made his decision George would have to serve his punishment and wait twenty years to be freed from his awaiting tomb; it was a small price to pay for killing your own wife and child merely for the power that coursed through their veins. George deserved to be cursed and remain cursed. On the other hand, how could Alan leave such a rare beauty?

**And we don't say good bye  
and I know what I've got to be**

immortality  


George was now standing at the punch bowl as the silver spoon stirred George was reminded briefly of his past, of his child and of his wife if only he could turn back time he may have had second decisions about his priorities. After their death life just seemed to drag on for George perhaps this was also part of the curse or perhaps it was just the unused time beginning to catch up on him.

**I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside  
**

If the curse which ensnared George was to be lifted tonight then he had to rely upon a nineteen year old boy and the sacrifice of his most precious possession other than himself, his eighteen year old granddaughter on her eighteenth birthday at the stroke of midnight when all evil was at its strongest point and sins could be overlooked. His fate relied completely upon this plan going accordingly if not then George would be nothing but an empty shell never aging, never breathing all thoughts ceasing to exist. George for the first time in his life was actually torn two ways between the caring grandpa that once was and the conniving manipulator that became.

In the end he may not have chosen the compassionate side of his soul but there was no way the earth that he would forget it how could he?

**fulfil your destiny  
is there within the child  
my storm will never end  
my fate is on the wind  
the king of hearts, the joker's wild  
but we don't say goodbye  
I'll make them all remember me**

XXX

Upon noticing the time Alan took hold of Constance's wrist and pulled her up the stairs he only had seven minutes to get her away from her grandfathers clutches.

"Alan where are we going, what are you doing?!"

"Shhh keep your voice down I'm getting you out of here." Constance was confused why did she have to leave?

"Why?" the look on Constance's face broke Alan's heart he hated seeing her so bewildered and afraid.

"Constance please trust me you're not safe, your grandfather has plans which I now refuse to let go ahead." Constance was now shaking her head in disbelief her grandfather was never kind to her but surly he wished her no harm.

"Grandfather, how did you know?" she was sure that the word grandpa had not passed her lips all evening.

"I can't say but please Constance, let me help you escape." Alan was desperate there was no time to waste. It was his mission to help the girl who sent butterflies fluttering around his stomach every time they touched and it was his duty to see the escape through.

**Cause I have found a dream that must come true  
every ounce of me must see it through  
but you are my only  
**

Constance stared at Alan wondering whether she could trust him or not despite the fact that she barely knew the man, there was just something in his eyes and tone of voice that enabled her to trust him. Constance wanted a smile or a hug anything reassuring to give her some confidence in the dead of night however, she did not want to confuse this newly found trust for love if this happened then she would be truly defenceless.

"Stay here, don't move Constance."

"Where are you going?" Constance was completely alone in the consuming darkness which swallowed her entire figure. If it wasn't for the light of Alan's lantern reflecting the mist surrounding their feet as he returned she wouldn't have even known it was there staring past Alan now, Constance could make out a large enlightened white blob following him. This blob turned into a shape which became a figure which became a horse with a large fanciful breastplate which matched perfectly with its cream bridle and saddle.

"Here let me help you on" Constance was shocked by the animal's presence but was quickly brought back to reality when she heard the clock chime midnight.

"Quickly Constance!" Alan lifted her in his arms and placed her on the horse making sure that the girth was tight Alan looked up to Constance "will you be ok?"

"Come with me, I'm scared Alan I can't do this." Constance was practically begging.

"I can't, you have to do this, this is your freedom, your life, I just wish that I could be a part of it, now go" he waited for a second "GO!" Alan sent a spell up into the air which made the sound of a gunshot causing the horse to bolt forward.

**I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play  
hand over my heart I'll find my way  
I will make them give it to me**

"Hecketty where are they?! They're meant to be here!"

"I don't know it was arranged with Alan to bring her here at twelve!" George picked up on the growl in Hecketty's voice clearly she was agitated by this betrayal from Alan.

George and Hecketty were stood by the lake they figured that a quiet place would be the best for such a crime that was to take place.

"George stop panicking!" Hecketty snapped.

"I have exactly sixty seconds before I am cursed for twenty years and stuck behind a rock, what do you expect me to do?!" George was panicking and Hecketty needed to snap him out of it thinking fast the first thing that came to her head was to hit him. His face was one of shock as he stared at her.

"Plan ahead what do I need to do to help?" Hecketty loved the fact that for once she was the more relaxed in the situation. George nodded in approval at Hecketty's composed manner as he spoke.

"In twenty years time you will need to find the place where I have been taken give me the locket now and use Constance's to track it when the time is right." Hecketty handed George the enchanted dragon locket with this George returned to his usual state of calmness.

"Thank you my sweet. Oh and don't forget she must be schooled by you and learn the skills off of the curriculum in order to be able to perform the final chant to unlock the secrets and the power of...." George never finished his sentence as he turned into a cloud of grey smoke that was absorbed by the ground. Hecketty knew what she had to do and she knew that George and herself would meet again.

**Immortality  
there is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me inside  
and we don't say goodbye  
**

**XXX**

As Constance galloped down the track she passed a glance back to the man who had somehow in the space of one night managed to secretly steal her heart. Little did Constance know that this would not be the last time that she would see Alan.

**With all my love for you  
and what else we may do  
we don't say goodbye.  
**

**A/N: for those of you who are still with me *notices pile of dead readers* I hope you enjoyed it the next chappie should be better as we zoom forward in time yay! I'm really sorry for the delay and please do review or you may hear Kelly singing operatic style trust me you really, really don't want that so free ear plugs for all reviewers **


	2. 20 years later

Chapter 1: 20 years later

Twenty years had passed since George's curse was thrust upon him; since Hecketty's mission began and since Alan and Constance were torn apart. The night was an extremely special night in the castle Overblow's history. It was once again, the very beginning of Sir Walter's wet week and all of the students; given the exception of one infamous girl who was now standing outside walkers gate, were sound asleep in their beds, with their jet black cats curled up around their feet, trying to offer some reassurance and comfort in the howling winds and torrential rain, which was once again, having a knock-on effect on the castle's roof that had already been doomed for thirty years prior to this date.

** XXX**

"Mildred Hubble!," the instantly recognisable voice; that to Mildred, always seemed to be louder and twice as bone chilling as any thunder storm that she had encountered, echoed.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred spoke with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Would it be too much to ask, Mildred," Miss Hardbroom continued in her sarcastically sweet tone - that she adopted whenever she was about to unleash a tirade upon a misbehaving student, destroying any, if not all, self confidence that the young witch she was about to scold may possess.

"Just what exactly is it, that you think you are doing, wandering around the courtyard at this hour, when you should be sound asleep in bed?"

Mildred watched in amazement, as her intimidating form mistress materialised out of nowhere holding a black umbrella in one hand, and a huge pile of marking in the other. 'this must be the time that she goes to bed' thought Mildred, 'but that can't be right the time is twelve now and she's always up at four.'

"Well?" Miss Hardbroom demanded; making Mildred jump suddenly away from her trail of thought, and answer on pure instinct.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom, I was feeling ill and couldn't sleep, so I put my head out of the window to get some fresh air, when I heard a noise and saw a figure, so I came down to investigate and..."

At this point, Miss Hardbroom was paying absolutely no attention to Mildred what-so-ever; instead her focus was directed solely at Walkers gate.

"Miss?"

To Mildred the heavy silence was unbearable, she wasn't sure whether she should be afraid, or intrigued by whatever it was that was causing her usually so unnerved, stoic form mistress to freeze to the spot and stare openly in its direction.

"Stay here, Mildred," Miss Hardbroom said, so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Miss, what's going on?"

Mildred received no answer; instead her form tutor started to slowly walk towards the gate, disappearing when half way there.

"Miss!" Mildred shouted at the top of her voice.

It may have been the ghostly wind, since it was picking up, but Mildred could have sworn she heard her form tutor sigh out of annoyance, and so, decided to stop shouting and attempt to find her.

As she neared the area, of which she thought that she had seen the figure, Mildred found marked worksheets spread across the floor and an umbrella purposely hanging by its handle on the branch of a tree. Slightly off in the distance Mildred could see a tall dark figure leaning over what seemed to be a body, the figure was obviously Miss Hardbroom; but who was she leaning over?

Mildred was torn between curiosity and obedience, in the end curiosity got the better of her and she hesitantly stepped towards Miss Hardbroom. Expecting to be shouted at for her disobedience towards her teacher's orders, Mildred was slightly taken aback when she was asked, or told more precisely, to go and retrieve Miss Hardbroom's umbrella and paperwork, and to also hurry back immediately. Mildred was unmoving; truly intrigued by the way her tutor delicately, checked the body for a pulse then deciding to zap the person gently in the ribs, just to make sure that they weren't quite dead, and finally the agitated expression on Hb's face as she turned to look her direct in the eye.

"Mildred, do you really intend to just stand there all day, or are you actually planning to do something productive in the given circumstance? Now for the second time Girl, go and collect my paper work and umbrella - now Mildred!"

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom." Mildred quickly replied as she scurried off down the path of which she had come.

** XXX **

Once Mildred had left, Miss Hardbroom took it upon herself to collect the required ingredients for her potion, as she returned she found the man was conscious but only just.

Constance made a miniature cauldron appear out of thin air, and started to carefully add the ingredients, occasionally stirring the brew and finally using the spoon to pour the purple liquid into the glass vile, and handing it to the semi-conscious stranger who accepted it before asking the foreseen question.

"What is this?" he mumbled, barely able to speak.

"A potion, it will help you to stay conscious"

The man stared at her suspiciously, before sniffing the potion and deciding that it was safe to drink.

"Ahh wide awake?" he asked, already knowing that he was correct.

"Yeas, you're injured; we need to get you out of the rain."

"Its fine, thank you, honestly I can manage." As he got up, Constance looked around for Mildred; her search was suddenly interrupted by an agonising cry, and a heavy thud. Constance looked down to see the man, once again pulling himself from the floor and grasping his head in pain.

"Oh, for goodness sake...what is your name?"

"I'm Alan, you are?" Constance's face turned to stone, as she froze from anger: this was the man, who had taken her heart and ripped it to shreds, then without a second thought, had watched her gallop away on that unstoppable horse, and had never attempted to find nor contact her, she knew he looked familiar.

"I'm taking you back to the castle, as much as I may want to, unfortunately I cannot leave you out here with a head injury. Constance's voice was like ice.

"Now where is that girl? MILDRED!"

Constance heard a faint shout in the distance.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom?" at hearing this unforgettable name Alan's head lifted slightly: could it be, was this his Constance? Could this strict woman possibly be his sweet, young angel?

"Where are you?" Miss Hardbroom called, clearly annoyed by her situation.

"I'm with the umbrella, Miss Hardbroom; it's stuck in the tree!"

"What how did it... Oh never mind, come on Mildred!" that girl was beyond Constance.

"I'm coming, miss!"

As Mildred came running around the corner, she tripped and landed headfirst into a puddle, which earned an agitated growl from Miss Hardbroom as she watched Mildred stand up caked in mud.

"Sorry, miss Hardbroom," Mildred said quietly.

"Never mind, Mildred," she hesitated before saying his name, "Alan, fold your arms."

Constance watched as Alan carefully folded his arms, apparently trying to avoid sending any more pain signals to his head. Once Constance was satisfied that there would not be any accidents when materialising, due to somebody's arms coming unfolded, and causing her to lose the person along the way: of course, the passenger's arms didn't need to be folded for the spell to work, Constance just found it easier this way. Mildred jumped slightly as the cold dingy walls of the academy appeared around her once again, and her form mistress as per usual materialised out of nowhere standing directly behind her and staring at the bed where Alan was now laying.

"Mildred, would you go and find Miss Cackle; tell her that she is needed here immediately and to bring some bandages, then go and get yourself cleaned up you look ridiculous, should this be a less serious situation I would have given you five hundred lines of; I must take more care in my personal appearance, is that understood?"

Miss Hardbroom was clearly annoyed by this man's presence, since her speech was faster than usual and Mildred could really hear the strain in her voice.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

Mildred wanted nothing more than to be able to flee from the room; you could practically cut through the tension with a knife. As soon as Mildred received the signal nod from Miss Hardbroom she took for the door as fast as she could, only once briefly glancing behind her, just to see how her form mistress was dealing with this so-called Alan. Mildred wasn't surprised to see Miss Hardbroom take a seat in the far corner of the room, next to the Victorian style mahogany dresser and pull out old leather bound book, then, expertly flick through the pages to the one of which she had left off. Mildred gently fastened the old door behind her and begun her frantic search for Amelia, not knowing how long Alan could survive being trapped in a room with miss Hardbroom in one of her moods.

** XXX**

Alan was watching carefully as Constance delicately turned the pages of the book: what could have possibly happened to his once so innocent and fragile seraph, to turn her into this dark and emotionless ice queen? Where was that glisten of hope that used to inhabit those dark eyes, and why did she now wear dark lipstick to cover those soft cherry lips? Alan had to speak to her; he had to have an answer.

"Constance", he called, his voice a mere whisper, she obviously hadn't heard him since there was no reply.

He called again, louder this time, "Constance" he watched as she quickly turned the next page, and replied in a dangerously low growl, "It's Miss Hardbroom, to you."

Alan sighed; there was just no winning.

"Miss Hardbroom, why do you have such an odium towards me now, what turned you against me?" Alan asked sincerely, which in a way, made matters worse.

Constance couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he honestly so stupid that he couldn't work this out? He and that damned horse were the reason that Hecketty had found her, Constance found herself slamming the book shut and speaking in her annoyed, cynical tone of voice.

"Oh I don't know... try the fact that because of you and that bloody horse, a woman, or dragon should I say named, Hecketty Broomhead, found me unconscious, laying in a ditch outside The Witch Training College, and decided to take me in as her personal student, and crush my spirit by haunting me endlessly to the point of no return." There was the answer to the latter part of Alan's question, now for the former. Constance's voice dropped its cynical nature.

"As for the second half your question, not only did you pretend to actually care about me, but you also

Watched me gallop away down the track, and never bothered to contact or look for me, I doubt that you cared whether I was even alive." At this point the door clicked open and Amelia was pushed to the side as Constance stormed out of the room leaving Alan on the bed speaking under his breath, "I have always cared about you." Before Alan knew it Amelia was standing next to him: how on earth did she get there?

"Ahh you must be Alan, my name is Amelia Cackle, headmistress of Cackles academy, lovely to meet you, am sure, incidentally I don't suppose you know what got into my deputy, she's normally very professional."

"Y-yes, I'm Alan, how did you know that? Alan was truly confused, he hadn't told Amelia his name, and Constance had left before a word could be said.

"Mildred told me, apparently you have injured your head," Amelia said carefully examining Alan's head and then carefully wrapping the bandage around it.

"Mildred?" Alan questioned, "Ahh yes; the girl who was with miss Hardbroom, I remember now, would you give my thanks to her when you see her?" Alan knew that if it wasn't for the girl being in trouble, Constance wouldn't have found him and he would therefore, still be on faze one of his auntie's plan.

Amelia simply gave a kind smile. Before Alan could even think, the door was flung open and a fuzzy ebullient woman skipped happily in, followed by a slim, short haired woman with her eyes glued to a fitness magazine.

"Oh, Davina, Imogen, what on earth are you two doing in here?" Amelia questioned perplexed.

"Davina and I heard that there was a new guest staying at Cackles." Imogen replied, "Oh is this him?" Imogen questioned peering over the top of her magazine to the bed.

Amelia, walked over to Imogen, as Davina scurried over to the bed to check Alan's pulse before singing, "well his pulse is alright!" Amelia quietly talked to Imogen as Davina carried off further examinations.

"Imogen, you're supposed to be on Davina watch, why are you reading a magazine?" Miss Cackle asked as quietly as possible.

"And she wouldn't play pirate scrabble with me!" Davina complained, as both Imogen and Amelia turned to glare at her.

"Davina," Imogen reasoned, "it was half eleven at night and you were eating a fresh flower salad, you know how that game excites you."

"You're just jealous because I always win," Davina squealed in a high pitch voice, "isn't that right, Miss Cackle?"

Miss Cackle wanted nothing more than to stop the bickering amongst her colleagues: why was it always Davina? So she decided to change the subject back to Alan.

"Yes, Davina, but is there anything that our guest needs?" Amelia watched as Davina dropped Alan's wrist having finished taking his pulse.

"A little bit of Constance's wide awake, I'll go and get some should I Miss Cackle?" Davina asked smiling.

"Erm, yes, thank you, Davina." Miss Cackle watched, as Miss Bat skipped energetically out of the door, and then looked at Imogen taking a seat in the corner of the room in the large red arm chair that was supposed to have been moved out five years ago: why did she even bother with having a Davina watch, nobody ever took I seriously, and Constance, being the only witch that did, always managed to lose her in the cupboard.

** XXX**

Mildred had just got settled in her bed, when a few quiet knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Mildred called - who would be knocking at this time of night?

"Millie it's me; Maud, can I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course, Maud," Mildred watched as Maud silently entered the room.

Maud gasped "Mildred what happened to your hair, it's got ten tonne of twigs in it?"

"Well, Miss Hardbroom and I found a injured guy in the forest; I think she called him, Alan, that's what I told Miss Cackle his name was anyway." Mildred replied thoughtfully.

All of a sudden, a familiar face popped up from behind Maud, causing both Mildred and Maud to squeal.

"Miss Hardbroom's got a guy?!" the girl shrieked in a voice of disbelief.

"Enid, how did you get in here?" Maud asked shocked.

"Oh I have my ways, Maud," Enid replied grinning mischievously in triumph.

"I didn't like him." Mildred spoke, more to herself than to the other two young witches in her room.

"What was that, Millie?" Maud asked.

"He reminded me of someone, I just can't place who."

"Mildred, you have known, or seen him rather for what three minuets?" Enid reasoned.

"Yes, Enid, I know but..."

"I agree with Enid, Millie, you can't just judge someone without talking to them and in the space of three minuets."

"I suppose you're right, Maud, it was just those eyes, they were as blue as the Irish sea, though they were troubled, so much darkness and hatred laid underneath the surface."

The three girls were silent: it was unusual for Mildred to be so deep with her judgements. Uncomfortable with the silence Mildred spoke first.

"I wonder what Hb is up to."

With this, Enid's face light up like a Christmas tree light and her eyes widened, Maud and Mildred knew exactly what this meant, and what it was that had caused such a reaction, all they needed to do now was to find out the plan.

"Enid... what are you thinking? Maud asked cautiously.

"I'm thinking of going on a little mission, for the good of the academy of course; after all we wouldn't want any dangerous strangers, walking around the school now, would we? Enid raised her eye brows.

Mildred and Maud smiled at each other in agreement, before grinning widely at Enid and leaving the room.

"Why is this place always so cold?" Mildred questioned, "Do they know that central heating has been invented?"

"Shhh be quiet, Millie, we don't want Hb to catch us," Maud warned.

** XXX**

Constance was sitting at her immaculately spotless desk, looking as prim as ever and staring at the huge pile of unmarked sheets in front of her and wondering - how on earth she managed to be so behind on her usual and essential routine, Constance then recalled, that the time which needed to be spent marking, was disrupted by an inconveniently injured male, and a certain young witch with pigtails. Constance then placed her head in her palms, as she saw the face of the clock and realised, that if she was to complete all of her marking, then it would be physically impossible for her to do so, as well as get her full four hours sleep. This would definitely cause for an extra strong dose of Wide Awake.

Returning to her normal position, she picked up her feather quill and, just as she was about to put pen to paper, the door flew open and a grey, fuzzy creature dived into the room. Constance watched totally bemused, as the woman brought chaos to the once, perfectly sorted staff room which had taken her none less than three hours to organise to perfection.

"Davina, what are you doing?" Constance questioned in an exasperated manner.

"Ahh, Constance, I didn't see you there, where do you keep your Wide Awake, our guest needs to stay conscious?" Davina nodded knowingly.

"And you corrupted the office for that?"

Davina was paying no attention to Constance what-so-ever; she was more focused on turning out the medicine drawer, dropping anything anywhere.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Davina, here take this one, before you destroy the entire staffroom."

"At least I'm actually interested in our guest's welfare!" Davina shouted as she snatched the vial and brought it in sharply to her chest.

"He is not our guest, he is an imposition," Constance's words were colder than ice.

"Well imposition or not, at least we actually care about other's wellbeing."

"Who exactly do you mean by we?"

"Amelia, Imogen, and myself of course," Davina smiled.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Constance sounded appalled "shouldn't Amelia, be in bed, she's a nightmare to wake as it is?"

"Miss cackle, can do as she likes, she's our Headmistress and is where you should be at the moment!"

Constance was furious: how dare Davina, she had no idea of what she had been put through because of this man, in the end Constance gave Davina an evil version of 'the look'. Davina dropped the vial and darted into the cupboard, so Constance cast a spell to catch the vial before it hit the floor, with a deep sigh, she took it upon herself to take the vial up to Amelia.

Constance materialised outside the dark oaken door and, with a slight hesitance, gingerly knocked on the wood. She didn't know why she felt nervous about this, she hated Alan, she didn't fear him, but there was just something lying under those eyes, something that was never there before, something deep and dark.

"come in!" the friendly voice dragged Constance from her line of thought, placing her stolid expression on her face, she gently opened the door and glared at the semi conscious Alan, then directing her glare at Amelia and finally down to Imogen reading her magazine, before softly closing the door behind her.

To Alan, his angel looked like a lioness, eyeing her prey and surroundings, before deciding whether or not it was a wise choice to make a move, or whether it would just be a waste of effort. He watched her closely as she walked over to Amelia and handed her the vial of Wide Awake.

"Thank you, Constance, but, where is Davina?"

"Sulking in her domain," Constance replied with a smug grin on her face.

"Ahh the stationary cupboard," Amelia knew exactly what the term 'domain' meant.

"Mmm" Constance said tiredly, "what are we going to do about him?"

"Well, he can't go outside in this weather, injury or not, so I said that he could stay until he is fully recovered and the storm has blown over." Constance couldn't believe what she was hearing, just her luck, she was stuck with him. She gave an agitated sigh and glanced quickly over to Alan, then back to Amelia.

"I have marking to do," she stated frostily before disappearing. Amelia looked over to Imogen who was still fixed to her fitness magazine, she had seen this all before and learnt to ignore Constance's attitude, when not directed to herself of course.

"Will you watch Alan, I need to go after her?" Amelia asked - she was so fed up with her staff and their tantrums.

"Of course," Imogen answered from behind the magazine.

Amelia sighed before running out of the door, in search of her deputy.

**A/N: sorry for that chappie not being great, it will get better and more exciting I promise **

***puts mini purple dancing hippo with cane on screen* hopefully he might take your minds off of the chappie and of course he has a suit with a matching hat *****hands mini purple hippos with suits and hats to all reviewers :D **


	3. A heart to heart

**Chapter 3: A heart to heart. **

**AN/ Sorry that this took so long to update, The Blue Moon Fairy has been feeling a little, well, blue I suppose anyway, it's here now and I hope that you are enjoying Troubled Waters So far! *BMF switches off microphone* 8D**

"Enid, are you sure about this?" Mildred asked unsurely.

"Perfectly; one of us is to drink the invisibility potion outside the room where Alan is resting, then the other two of us will cause a distraction allowing the one who has taken the potion to enter the room undetected. It's that simple, now I think that, Millie should be the one to take the potion."

"Oh no, I'm not taking it, I'd probably bowl into Hb and get turned into a frog or something." Mildred stated firmly.

"Why don't you take it, Enid, after all you made it?" Maud asked.

"Because Millie is the fastest out of us," Enid answered, handing Mildred the walky-talky and pouring some of the invisibility potion into the vial and fastening it with a stopper.

"Right lets go." Enid said, swiftly walking through the door leaving Mildred and Maud behind, giving an unsure look to one another before they reluctantly followed.

**XXX**

Amelia walked with determination in her steps, only stopping to pick up an old disowned penny which had most likely been deemed un-useful, and so was ignored by the pupils of the academy. 'Well, every penny helps' Amelia thought as she continued to walk towards the staff room. Once there she knocked on the door and subconsciously waited to be invited in, Amelia waited for about three minutes before realising what she was doing; this was her academy, why did she need permission to enter the staffroom? Mentally shaking herself Amelia opened the heavy door and peered inside; although she wore the trousers in the academy, so to speak, she knew damn well that it was Constance who chose them.

"Constance?" Amelia called through the darkness that surrounded her.

"Constance, are you in here?" Amelia couldn't see a thing so cast a spell at the lantern which, to her surprise did nothing, indicating that a stronger spell had already been cast upon it. Amelia sighed; she hated the dark, her eyesight was never great at the best of times and this was no secret to the academy. Feeling her way around the darkened room she felt a variety of things, leading from knitting needles in her hands, to sharp corners of desks poking her in the hip, to heavy weights stubbing her big toes and finally – actually, what was it that she was now feeling?

"Headmistress, would you kindly take your hands off of my hair?" a solemn voice asked. Amelia jumped back out of complete shock.

"Oh, sorry, Constance, I didn't know you were in here." Amelia lied; the enchanted lantern was evidence of the contrary - who else would know such a spell? The two names Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood appeared in luminous red in her mind, pushing the two names aside Amelia took up a seat beside Constance. "Now, Constance, do I have to ask, or are you going to tell me?" Amelia asked calmly, even though she felt far from it.

"Tell you what Headmistress?" Constance replied nonchalantly.

"Why is it that you're avoiding Alan, what are you unhappy about, Constance?"

Constance remained silent, staring straight ahead and remembering the foolish child that was once in her place before a certain thought hit her concerning said foolish child. Constance was too deep in her mind to realise that she was actually speaking the phrase out loud.

"Which is more foolish, a child afraid of the dark, or an adult afraid of the light?" Constance was shaking and Amelia was concerned; never before had her deputy reacted to something quite like this, maybe she had finally snapped.

"What was that, Constance?" Amelia questioned, hoping to get a more direct answer this time. Constance realised immediately what she had done and so folded her arms, preparing to materialise, she soon changed her mind as she saw Amelia mischievously holding a perfectly good copy of The Witches Code and click, causing fire to emerge from her fingers.

"You wouldn't dare," Constance stated, not totally convinced.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Amelia asked with the same daring tone that she had taken with Agatha earlier that year. "Do you honestly want to put that statement to test, Constance? And of course you realise, should you decide not to tell me, that next time I am on Davina watch I shall let her loose with your secret stash of wide awake that you usually keep hidden behind this very volume," Amelia warned, holding up the Code just to reinforce her point.

'She's bluffing' Constance thought to herself.

"Very well, Headmistress, burn it," Constance said with confidence in her voice.

Amelia slowly brought her hand up to the book, not taking her eyes away from her young deputy all the while.

'What, she's serious!' Constance couldn't believe it.

"You're serious!" Constance cried in horror.

"Now, do you wish to talk, Constance, or would you prefer for the book to die?" Amelia asked, still in the same daring tone. Amelia was only satisfied when Constance gave out a deep sigh of defeat and reluctantly unfolded her arms and stood from her chair to walk slowly over to the window. The rain was showing no signs of relenting and each rain drop running slowly down the glass pane bought with it its own painful memory. Amelia couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty for doing this; but sometimes one has to be cruel to be kind. It wouldn't do, having Constance keeping everything bottled up, it was unhealthy.

"Go on, Constance" Amelia called in her usual kind voice.

"Very well, Miss Cackle, as you wish. Twenty years ago, I met Alan at a ball room dance which my grandfather had forced me to attend, I was only eighteen at the time and life with my grandpa was far from easy. I suppose that Alan just made me feel special and content with life anyway, he managed to persuade me to dance and afterwards he told me that I was unsafe there and that my granddad had made plans to cause me harm, I never quite understood that part, grandpa was never kind or caring towards me but surely he wished me no harm." Constance gave a long pause which caused Amelia even more concern. "Anyway, Alan helped me to escape by putting me on an unstoppable horse. I was found the following day lying unconscious in a ditch by the very woman who even now strikes fear in my soul, even with the slightest mention of her name." Amelia knew which witch her deputy was talking about here.

"Yes, Constance, but why have you been showing such a hatred towards Alan? Surely he was the one who helped you to escape and therefore prevented you from being harmed?"

Constance once again sighed; however, this was not a sigh of agitation but a sigh of, what appeared to be a sigh of sorrow.

"I – I don't hate Alan, I..." Constance trailed away from her sentence once again staring out of the window. "He took my heart, Amelia, he took it and buried it and did he try to look for it again, did he even try to contact me? No, he probably couldn't give a damn if I was dead or alive."

Amelia was seriously regretting her decision now, some treasures are not meant to be found and perhaps Constance's past was one of them, like a precious stolen diamond though the stone may only have been around for twenty years or so, no doubt there would be an evil past behind it even with its short life, it would no doubt have driven people insane enough to murder over it, and therefore have a death warrant and a trip to the gallows trapped within the clear calm beauty that acted like a large cape, hiding what laid deep within.

"I understand, but I don't agree with you on the grounds of him not caring; I've seen the way he looks at you when you walk into the room, trust me, he cares and I have seen the way you act around him, the lengths of sulking you will go to just to avoid him, call me nosy but I think that you secretly care slightly about him." Amelia sunk under the glare that she was receiving from her deputy, being squashed under a giant piano falling from the top of 24 storey building and landing directly on top of you would be less lethal than the narrowed eyes that were burning their way through Amelia's very soul.

"I said that I didn't hate Alan, that doesn't mean that I like him."

"If you say so, Constance," Amelia said unconvinced as she arose from her seat and stiffly walked over to the water tank stationed in the middle of the staff room.

"Cup of tea Constance?" Amelia asked pouring one out for herself in her usual over sized blue cup.

**XXX**

"Do you both understand the plan?" Enid asked looking at Maud, then turning her attention directly to Mildred who nodded with a confused understanding.

"so, I drink the potion, you two make a distraction, I go in and hide the walky-talky in the room, then sneak out before the door closes." Mildred checked quickly.

"Yes, but be careful, just because you're invisible doesn't mean that you're immune to clumsiness, Millie," Enid replied.

"Drink up," she continued. Mildred did so. "Maud, go and knock on the door, I'll pretend that I've hurt my ankle so when Hb or drill, if she's in there comes out Mildred can sneak in and hide the walky-talky and get out again. Since Mildred will be invisible, we'll need a signal." Enid thought for a moment leaving Maud looking doubtful. "Ahh, I have it! All Mildred has to do is tap us on the shoulder, and then we can stop the act," Enid said smugly. "Go on then."

Maud sighed and reluctantly knocked on the door leaving Enid on the floor grasping her ankle in pain. The door opened to reveal the slightly agitated face of Miss Drill; was it really this hard to get a minute to yourself so you can read a magazine in peace?

"What is it Maud, why are you out of bed?"

"Enid and I thought that we heard something so decided to investigate, we were walking along the corridor when Enid tripped and hurt her ankle, can you come and make sure she's okay?" Maud asked convincingly.

"Yes, of course, where is she?"

"Just over there miss," Maud said pointing directly at Enid.

Whilst Enid and Maud were keeping Miss Drill distracted Mildred slipped her way through the gap between the stone wall and the oaken door, peering over to the bed she saw Alan staring directly at the space where she was standing. As she moved his gaze seemed to follow her, this naturally unnerved her. 'Don't be so stupid Mildred' she thought, 'there's no way that he can possibly see you – you're invisible.' Bending down, Mildred gently placed the walky-talky behind a pile of books lying next to the bed in the corner of the room. Standing up once again Mildred took a final look at Alan; what was it about him that she disliked so much? He seemed normal enough, his arms were well toned and from this Mildred assumed that his stomach must be equally so. His hair was as dark as the night with only a few well placed hints of darkened grey, though they were not there through aging – they were merely the natural colour of his hair and blended in perfectly. His nose was a little sharp yet this was hardly noticeable, in fact, it suited him quite nicely, and his eyes, Mildred's breath caught slightly in her throat; this is what had been causing her to be wary of him – although a colour of beautiful blue, they held something in them, they were truly troubled waters. Though they did not have any evil swimming in the pools of azure, they were filled with sorrow, a sorrow so deep that it could never be removed, it was as if his eyes were pleading for its disappearance, so much so that they were willing to part with the soul just to protect the true beauty that they so desperately longed to see. It was the sorrow that Mildred didn't trust – how far can a man be pushed by emotions without being thrown over the edge, before that silken thread was cut and therefore ceasing any ounce of sanity the man may still possess to exist? Realising that she had been standing there for a good two minutes; Mildred darted for the door and quickly rushed over to Enid, thinking over the eyes all the while. As she reached the place that Enid was sitting she tapped Enid on the shoulder, resisting the urge to shout out her discovery of the deepened eyes.

"I think I'm better now Miss Drill," Enid said smiling innocently at Imogen and feeling the tap from Mildred.

"Are you sure Enid?" Imogen asked raising an eyebrow – only a second ago the girl had been crying out in pain and clasping her ankle in pain 'maybe witches heal faster' Imogen thought to herself.

Enid nodded and stood up. "Thanks Miss Drill, Maud and I should go to bed now, before Miss Hardbroom finds us out of bed at this hour." Imogen watched as Enid and Maud walked along the corridor, apparently chatting to an invisible being. 'Well, that's strange' Imogen thought, entering the room and closing the heavy door softly behind her. Imogen picked up her fitness magazine and opened to the page entitled 'Healthy body Healthy mind!' she was half way through the article written by her most idolised sports woman when her reading was interrupted by Alan.

"Imogen, can I talk to you?" he asked a little hesitantly.

'NO YOU CAN'T! CANT YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO READ, I HAVE BEEN ATTEMPTING TO READ THIS CHAPTER FOR FOUR HOURS NOW! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME TIME ALONE AROUND HERE? I AM NOT YOUR BABY SITTER!' Imogen thought. Smiling in a friendly manor she replied,

"Of course, go ahead." She saw Alan take a deep breath; obviously thinking of how to begin.

"Do you know why Constance... no... Does Constance always act like this, storming out of rooms, speaking with hatred in her voice and disappearing on the spot?" Alan asked sincerely.

"Well, she generally disappears on the spot around everyone, but the hatred and storming out of rooms is just when she's around you. Oh, and any other person belonging to the male side of the species." Imogen answered, she was slightly confused as to why Alan was smiling.

"Why do you seem so happy about that?" Imogen asked.

"because she used to love me, I made her smile and we would both smile together, if she acts like this to all men, then she's merely a more stubborn version of that eighteen year old girl at the ballroom dance all of those years ago. I won her favour then, and I dare say I can do it again, I love her, Imogen, and I will always love her. It was her that I was searching for when she found me in the forest. As she galloped away down the track I vowed that I would find her again."

Imogen was shocked at this – there was clearly more to Constance and Alan than met the eye.

"Why don't you tell Constance this?" Imogen asked, realising the stupidity of her question the moment that it had passed her lips.

"She'd kill me!" Alan exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Imogen sighed and walked over to the pane less window, halfway there she accidentally tripped over the rim of the cotton rug, Alan saw her trip but, instead of seeing short blonde hair he saw long black hair and a ashen face rather than the slightly bronzed. Alan materialised and caught Imogen the same way that he had Constance at the dance. By doing this Alan had managed to save Imogen from the fall, but had caused himself to collapse from the strain on his low energy recourses. Imogen falling was enough to send his memories flying back to the night at the ball. He could feel her gentle breath against his face as the danced into the night; he could feel her soft hand in his own and then came the thing that he had been missing for so long – the beautiful voice of an angel inhabiting the body of one. He couldn't leave Constance again, not now, not ever.

**I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong**

His thoughts were soon blown away as the sound of his auntie's voice rang through his head 'don't forget the plan, after all it's either her or your soul, the choice is yours.'

"Alan, are you okay?" Imogen asked dragging Alan back to his bed and helping him in.

"Fine, thank you," Alan replied a little shaken. Was it fate that he and Constance should be together, that her grandfather and his aunt should come up with a plan that involved the two of them? Maybe it was true in every darkness that can be seen, there is some kind of light after all would we truly know darkness without having seen light? She was his light, the reason to go on.

****

**Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darling'  
Your light gets me through**

"Imogen," Alan called

"Yes, what is it?" Imogen asked a little concerned.

"Is there any more wide-awake? I'm feeling tired." Alan asked calmly.

"No, I don't think there is, I could get Constance to make some more if you'd like." Imogen offered

"No, don't worry; I don't want to keep bothering her." In truth all Alan wanted was to see her again – he couldn't stand being in the same building as her without having her by his side. Constance was the worst enemy that he could possibly have and a thousand enemies outside the castle were better than one within, especially if it would kill you to harm that enemy. Alan wanted to be close to her again, he wanted the trust that she had for him to return. He decided to look past the lack of trust, she was the only one who he'd ever love and true love never dies, he'd win her back one way or another.

Want to swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters – cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home

All of Alan's life he had heard the name Constance, all of his life his aunt; his worst enemy had spoken the name of his angel, his one true love. And he had already lost her as soon as she was discovered, now he had found her, he had found the place that he wanted to be, whether she cared for him or not.

No, so longs as the love for her was still there Alan would not leave, wild horses couldn't drag him away.

**Oh I hear the wind call your name**  
**The sound that leads me home again**  
**It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns**  
**Oh, it's to you - I will always return **

Imogen watched as Alan's eyes closed; satisfied that he was asleep she gently closed the door and made her way to the staffroom.

XXX

"Did you hear that?" Mildred asked in amazement.

"As we said before, Miss Hardbroom's got a guy!" Enid exclaimed excitedly.

"Wont Alan be able to hear us, there is a walky-talky in his room, they work both ways you know," Maud asked concerned.

"I put a spell on them, so we can hear Alan speaking but he can't hear us. Clever huh?" Enid asked with her eyes gleaming through excitement.

"I can't believe we got away with it!" Mildred exclaimed loudly before the door was thrown open to reveal the face of a moody Hb with a lantern.

"GET TO BED ALL OF YOU! WHAT ON EARTH GIVES YOU THE RIGHT OVER OTHERS TO BE ABLE TO IGNORE THE CURFEW?" Constance shouted at the top of her voice sending Enid and Maud fleeing to their rooms.

"Mildred Hubble, you had better not be up to something; for your sake." Miss Hardbroom warned in a dangerously low voice and signalling to the lantern.

Mildred blew out the little dancing flame and curled up in bed with the duvet over her head.

XXX

Imogen entered the staffroom and walked over to the water tank to make herself some coffee, looking through the window pane she caught Amelia's reflection.

"Amelia, I didn't see you there." Imogen stated, a little shocked by the fact that Amelia wasn't rummaging through the cake tin – trying to find a crème bun as a midnight snack.

"At least you had lights." Amelia replied without thinking.

"What?" Imogen questioned, a little confused.

"Oh, never mind, how's Alan doing?" Amelia asked kindly

"He's asleep, and you'll never guess what I found out!" Imogen said excitedly, taking a seat opposite Amelia with her eyes widened.

"Go on," Amelia replied with enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"Alan, is in love with Constance." Imogen whispered, still shocked.

Amelia didn't reply instead she smiled a cunning smile.

"What, what is it?" Imogen asked.

"I think that my deputy may actually have a few feelings for Alan, just a couple of words that she mentioned led me to believe this." Amelia paused, "I propose an idea: we go on a little mission to get the two little love birds singing in harmony," Amelia said.

"Ahh, I see, okay you try to convince Constance to trust Alan a little and I'll help Alan out."

"Deal," Amelia said smiling – they had a plan. Imogen left for bed with her cup of coffee.

"Night Miss Cackle!" Imogen called.

"Good night Imogen!" Amelia replied. Sitting down in her comfy chair Amelia couldn't help but to wonder, 'why is it always me who has to deal with Constance?'

Amelia sat for another minute before deciding,

'Hmmm, this calls for a crème bun.'

AN/ Thank you for reading my dears and I hope that it was enjoyable *puts little elephant parade in front of the review button* voice of the fairground dude speaks "press here to see elephants go on another parade" *cue BMF chuckling cunningly* ;)


	4. A plan underway

**A plan underway. **

**AN: Well, yet again, here is a ridiculously late chappie ^_^ this is more of an in-between chappie, but things will soon be back to normal between Alan and Constance *rubs hands evilly* mwahahaahaaar! Erm, I men ahem, mean, I said mean *smiles convincingly* bah... just enjoy the fic ^_^ *hops off to stall selling watermelon Breezers***

_**

* * *

**__**Constance was running as fast as she could through the undergrowth of the moonlit forest, she was fully aware of the hollow soled monster that was chasing her – hunting for her blood like a ravenous wolf. Rushing through the pebbly stream, she felt her raven locket being ripped from around her neck by an adversary tree; choosing to ignore this, she clambered up the stream's bank and continued to run in such a hurry that she almost lost her footing. Making an effort to regain her footing, she found it was too late and ungracefully tumbled with her face to the ground, Constance pushed herself up, ignoring her body's pleads for rest she continued onwards – there was no time to take a break. As Constance came to an open field, she was relieved to see an old, deserted wooden barn in the middle of it. Slipping her slender frame through the creaky doors she cast a quick spell and created a giant metal lock to appear on the old weathered doors. Constance gave a long drawn out sigh as she leant over a hay covered table trying to regain her breath.**_

"_**Hello Constance, tell me, how have you been keeping my sweet?" George asked caringly.**_

"_**What – how – when did you g-get in here?" Constance asked with her breath heavily shaking and eyes wide – how did George get through the lock? How had he caught up with her? He'd split with Hecketty before they'd even reached the forest.**_

_**Suddenly the scene changed, the barn turned into George's mansion and the hay covered table which George was now standing by became his personalised drinks cabinet.**_

"_**CONSTANCE HARDBROOM, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I WARNED YOU ABOUT THAT NERVOUSNESS OF YOURS? WHERE HAS MY BRANDY GONE? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DRUNK IT, GIRL!" George was literally out of it and he was fuming, Constance was shaking in her boots – her grandfather was so unpredictable when drunk. Constance shakily answered,**_

"_**Grandpa, you've just drunk the brandy, it wasn't me."**_

_**George sniggered **__**at this before snarling maliciously at his granddaughter. At this point George's infamous temper snapped, "YOU PATHETIC LITTLE BITCH!" George yelled throwing the empty bottle directly at his granddaughters head, Constance ducked and the bottle smashed against the wall.**_

"_**GRANDPA, PLEASE!" Constance called from the opposite side of the room; she was grateful that there was a large dining table separating the two of them – without it, she might just be dead.**_

"_**DON'T YOU 'PLEASE' ME, YOU MENDACIOUS COW; I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DRUNK THE BRANDY!" Georges temper was raising as he picked up the empty wine glass, smashed it on the table and materialised behind Constance, grabbing her by the hair, he tilted her head back and pressed the glass against her throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't do it," George threatened through gritted teeth. Constance remained silent, her whole form shaking and her throat dryer than the Sahara desert its self.**_

"_**SILENCE ISN'T THE ANSWER, GIRL!" George shouted viciously – raising the glass from Constance's throat and plunging it into her stomach.**_

_**The scream that followed this action sounded louder than a cannon being fired in your ear.**_

"CONSTANCE," Alan yelled, firmly yet gently shaking her shoulders "Constance, are you alright?"

"Alan? ALAN!" Constance cried in relief, lunging herself into his arms and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Constance?" Alan asked deeply concerned for the witch in front of him and far from a little shocked at her action. Constance shivered as a bolt of warmth shot through her body at the feeling of being wrapped closely in his arms, it was almost as though George and Hecketty would never be able to bother her here – this was her place of safety; her fortress against the evils of the world. Realising what she was doing and why she was doing it Constance felt extremely foolish and even more embarrassed.

"Alan, what the hell are you doing in here?" she sniffed, wiping a tear away from her eye she continued, "I swear, somebody better be dead." Alan had no answer; instead he stood glaring at the fallen angel before him. A pain ran through his heart, as though a dagger had been plunged into it and was being slowly twisted as he saw the tears flow more freely, Constance zapped the door so that it flung open – not in the temperamental way that Alan had half expected, but in a slow way – as though the door was crawling through the sorrow and the pain that it felt towards the idea of Alan leaving. As Alan turned he heard Constance break down into tears and turn on her heel. 'Why me' he thought, Alan was torn between going after her and risking getting his head bitten off, or leaving her alone and losing the opportunity to comfort her and share her sorrow – of losing the possibility of sharing her pain with her, of lightening the burden.

Gripping her arm, Alan pulled her into a tight embrace and ignored the sobbed yelling and muffled curses. As she started to quieten Alan began to gently stroke the back of her head.

"Shhh, I gotcha" Constance pulled her solemn face away from his shoulder (it was an extremely comfortable shoulder) and looked him direct in the eye.

"I've got _you, _Alan" she corrected nonchalantly, at this Alan chuckled – trust her to be so prim and proper.

"So," Alan said, "what was this dream about? Or nightmare, by the looks and sounds of things?"

Constance froze – could she really be open with Alan? Constance didn't want to seem foolish in front of him by letting her fear of her grandpa and Hecketty show through the already embarrassing situation.

Alan held her shoulders at arm's length, "come on, smile, it will help."

"How would that help?" Constance sounded like the eighteen year old version of herself – why did she act like this around him? Why did he have such an effect on her?

Alan gave a slight giggle at the look on her face – she looked so cute and sweet when confused and annoyed due to it, however, put one foot out of place and she would quite literally bite your head off; Alan knew that he was about the only man who could even get this close to the fearsome deputy.

"Because when you smile the whole castle lights up, come on, just one little smile." Constance stared into his eyes before feeling his hands give her shoulder a light encouraging squeeze – at this she allowed the corners of her lips to turn into a miniature smile.

"good, that's the hard part over," he continued, "now, about this dream which has shaken you so much," Alan willed her on with his beautiful blue eyes – Constance always felt so lost in them, she felt as though she was drowning and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach the surface.

"Who, or what was involved?" Alan asked – hoping that questioning would make it easier for her to talk.

"Hecketty and George," Constance answered quietly, almost shamefully. Alan's face turned from a kind and worried expression to an angry snarl which caused Constance to take a step backwards. Alan noticed this and his face immediately turned back to its less threatening self.

"I'm sorry," he said bowing his head, "what were they doing?" Alan could have killed his aunt – she had promised that she wouldn't interfere with Constance; that meant dreams included!

Constance took a deep breath and allowed herself to continue; once again diving deep into his eyes.

"I" she swallowed hard, almost like a student when being questioned by her, "I, was running through a forest, Hecketty was chasing me – the, the woman was relentless. I came across an old barn and locked myself inside, George was in there. The next thing I knew, I was back in Grandpa's mansion, and..." as Constance relived the scene she felt a sharp pain in her stomach – at this Constance doubled over and clutched her abdomen with her hand. Alan's eyes widened at the dramatic paling of the deputy's already alabaster skin.

"Constance, are you well?" Alan held out a hand for Constance to take.

As Constance reached for the out stretched hand both she and Alan glanced down at her own hand with eyes wide – Constance's hand was covered in blood and holding an empty wine glass.

Constance slowly raised her head so that she was looking at Alan directly in the eyes rather than at her hand. Everything went black and an unmerciful spinning invaded her head like an ever moving yoyo. Alan caught her in his powerful arms and gently lifted her onto her bed before she fell – casting a spell over the angel's limp and lifeless body; the remaining shards of glass that had remained in the wound rose into the air and broke down into sand before flying out of the window.

"Right," he said, looking down at the unconscious deputy, "let's get you sorted then, shall we?" Alan dematerialised for a moment, and returned with a miniature cauldron and a few ingredients in his hand with a large bandage in the cauldron. Removing the bandage from the cauldron he set the little black object down on the stone floor and created a magical fire underneath it. Carefully placing the ingredients in the pot and giving it a final stir Alan stepped back as a thick puff of purple smoke emerged from the cauldron.

"There," he said in accomplished tone, "see, Constance – we wizards aren't as hopeless as you might think." Alan unbuttoned the part of her dress that was covering the wound and carefully poured the sparkly liquid over the deep gash. "That's better now, isn't it? Not even a scar." Alan smiled and run one of his fingers over the spot where the wound had been, mesmerised; her skin was beautiful – so soft to the touch. Alan's smile turned to the angry expression which had crossed his face earlier as he noticed the broken glass from the corner of his eye.

Alan cast a Powerball at it which blew the glass into oblivion before storming out of the room muttering apologies to Constance and excusing himself.

Alan stormed down the dark corridor and slammed his temporary chamber door behind him.

Amelia awoke with a jerk – who was slamming doors at this hour? Deciding to investigate, Amelia pulled on her woollen gray dressing gown and hurried down the halls bumping into Imogen and Davina half way.

"What are you two doing here? Who's on night duty?" Amelia asked with the hope of shredding some light on the mysterious slamming.

"Erm..." Davina started, "Constance, I think,"

"They were most probably arguing" Imogen sighed in an exasperated manor.

"Who were?" Amelia asked yawning and rubbing her eyes, before Davina or Imogen could answer the obvious clicked into Amelia's head.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes, of course – Alan and Constance."

Imogen and Davina glared at each other before Davina made a suggestion which caused both Amelia and Imogen to sigh and face palm

"Anyone feel like a game of pirate scrabble?" Davina sang.

Making their excuses Imogen and Amelia walked away in opposite directions leaving Davina standing alone in the dark and dingy corridor of Cackle's academy.

"Okay," Davina whimpered, " I'll – I'll check on Alan," Davina finished nodding her head.

Meanwhile Alan was sitting at his desk frantically scrawling on a sheet of paper, occasionally pressing so hard on the pen that it would snap and the ink would go squirting across the desk.

Where was she? Why was she taking so long?

"HECKETTY, WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU?" Alan called at the top of his voice.

"No need to shout, Alan," a cold and cruel voice called from behind him. Alan hated it when she materialised out of nowhere.

"Why? WHY DID YOU HARM HER? WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?"

"ALAN, CALM DOWN, OR I WILL MAKE YOU CALM DOWN!"

"YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION – WHY?"

Hecketty's spell hit home and Alan staggered backwards before crashing into the desk. Alan lay where he fell, barely conscious. Hecketty slowly stepped over to him and sat by his side, resting his head on her lap she began to gently rock.

"I did tell you to calm down, you didn't listen – you're far too alike your father; always gallivanting about, you have _no_ discipline! But the real annoyance was the way you were acting so... _smitten_," she spat the word smitten as though it was a dirty word , "You had to be reminded of the purpose of your being here." Alan groaned as he tried to lift his head, unfortunately he was still immobile.

"Shhh," Hecketty soothed, stroking Alan's head as though he was an injured child, "this was for your own good – you were becoming too attached to her and sooner or later you were going to get hurt because of it, I was simply being cruel to be kind. There, is that a good enough answer?" Hecketty looked down at Alan whose head she still had rested on her lap. A knock came at the door and Hecketty's head snapped sharply around to face it and just as it opened she dematerialised, leaving Alan's head to fall mercilessly to the floor.

"Alan? Alan, are you there?" Davina called shakily. As she looked around, Davina saw the unconscious form of Alan lying sprawled across the floor, just in front of the far left wall.

"Oh, no," Davina whispered quietly.

Davina Flew down the narrow hallway which played host to the members of staff's room – banging on each and every door as she went, (even though only three of the rooms were actually inhabited not including her own)

"HE'S DEAD! ALAN'S DEAD, QUICK, HE'S DEEAADDD!"

"Davina, what on earth is going on?" Miss Cackle asked still half asleep.

"Who's dead?" Imogen asked pressingly.

"Alan." All three heads turned to see the fearsome deputy shaking her head in disbelief and clasping an arm around her stomach.

"Yes," Davina muttered shakily.

As Davina, Imogen and Amelia stormed down the corridor towards Alan's room, they left Constance standing in the middle of the already darkening hall.

'When you smile the castle lights up' Constance's breath caught in her throat as she thought over the things that had been said.

Constance couldn't get to Alan fast enough, she wanted to be the first one by his side, she wanted him to feel the same way that he had made her – she had to be the first to know his state of health.

'Oh, god, what if he is...' Constance couldn't bring herself to think of it. Deciding to materialise to Alan's room, she found herself severely out of breath – that wound had done her no favours.

Seeing the motionless body of Alan laying helplessly across the floor, Constance felt her heart drop from her chest.

"Alan," she whimpered quietly.

Rushing over to him, she knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse. The gentle beating against his skin was the best thing that she had felt all night.

Sitting down, Constance run her hand delicately over Alan's face, she was a little surprised when Alan shakily and with great effort covered her hand with his and held it tight.

"What happened?" she asked so quietly that it was barely audible – this was most unlike her.

"Shhh," Alan soothed, signalling for her to come closer. Constance lowered her head slightly.

"Closer," he whispered, Constance was now only inches away from Alan's face.

There they were again, the sweet cherry lips, once more their original colour; the dark lipstick had been removed before she went to bed. Oh, how Alan loved them, and they were so close to his.

'Oh, screw it,' he thought – it's not like he could be in any greater pain than what he was in right now.

Raising his head slightly he grazed her lips with his own, he noticed how her breathing stopped and her heart beat increased, yet, she didn't pull away.

"I've been waiting twenty years to do that," he chuckled lightly leaning back towards the plush lips he smothered them with his own. At this very moment the door was flung open to reveal the faces of three stunned staff members. "CONSTANCE!" Amelia called in shock.

Constance immediately pulled away – needless to say, she was _more_ than embarrassed.

"Headmistress, I - I can explain," Constance said nervously.

Amelia shot a quick glance at Imogen – indicating to the gym mistress, that there was clearly, so far no need for their plan to go ahead.

"Well," Amelia said, "At least he's not dead." All three women looked at Constance who stared at Alan.

**AN: Okily dokily, I know that this was a little, very out of character *grins* but as I say, things will return to normal soon, and with a full 7 ish weeks of free time, I should be updating more frequently ^_^ Taaa for reading, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to let me know what you thought with a comment *coughs* review* hint, hint! *raises eyebrows***

**BMF OUT! *adopts superman pose* (why I always feel free to do that, who knows :D)**


End file.
